fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLEASE - Baby Yoshi *Only fix spelling errors *If you would like to help me with my game, please ask on my talk page Mario Kart 8 Wii U is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash. New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature. ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons. ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits. **Story Mode - Play as your Mii and complete Mario Kart themed missions (Unlockable) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable) **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) **Stadium - Design your own Mario Kart Tracks using the content available *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Online Mode Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy and Penguin Row 2 - Peach, Daisy, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Dragonia Koopa, Blooper, Boo and Lakitu Row 3 - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr and Tiki Goon Row 4 - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit and Pianta Row 5 - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool, Petey Piranha, Queen Bee, Lubba, Boom Boom and Metal Mario Row 6 - Mii A, Mii B Characters In the game there will be a total of 47 characters. 15 default, 27 Unlockable and 5 DL. Moonlight Studios has confirmed that there will be either 19 new characters will appear. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Vehicle Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8 Wii U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses Main Article: ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Courses Wii U Cups Retro Cups Buyable Cups Battle Courses Items On Track Items NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items BananaPeel.png|Banana Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GreenShell.png|Green Shell ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Bolt Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell StarFlip.png|Star SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf Thunder_Cloud.png|Thundercloud TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Banana TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shell TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shell TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushroom New Items Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon Thwomps SM3DW.png|Tail Thwomp New Item Description Story Mode ''Main Article: ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Story Mode Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Penguin, Pianta* Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Queen Bee, Dragonia Koopa Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon* Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter, King K. Rool, Baby DK* Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Shy Guy, Blooper, Lakitu*, Metal Mario* Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boom Boom Levels #Mushroom Plains #Peach Gardens #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Galleon #Luigi Mansion #Daisy Cruiser #Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Lava Fortress #Winter Kingdom (Unlock as a bonus gift) Double Dash Mode Double Dash mode is a mode which allows you to ride two on a vehicle. It returns from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash, ''but unlike its previous game, there are no set partners. The characters, vehicles and tracks don't change but the item box changes to double item box to accompany each driver. It can be unlocked as a mode after playing 4 hours on the game. Mario Kart Shop Bonus Gifts Christmas Advent Calendar Easter Egg Halloween Pumpkin Special Event Cup Track Customisation ''Main Article '': Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Track Customization Parts Other Artwork Selection_Screen_Beginning.png|'Beginner's Selection Screen''' Congratulations.png|'Congratulations Screen' Remake Mario Kart 8 Wii U was remade for the Neptune Z. The ga me was one of the first games to be released and came free with the Neptune Z. The graphics have been updated and there is 5 new characters and 1 new course. Credits and Copyright Made by Baby Yoshi '- Don't use my artwork without my permission' *'Some sprites in my CSS are made by TOM.V.12' *'Other orginal arts by Nintendo ©' 'All rights reserved to Nintendo © ' Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Luigi Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:Peach Games Category:Peach Category:Daisy Games Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Games Category:Birdo Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Kart racing Category:Track Racing Games Category:Wario Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Category:Waluigi Games Category:Diddy Kong Series Category:Sequels Category:Games By Baby Yoshi Category:Neptune Z Games Category:Neptune Connect Category:Remakes Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff